


Meeting

by AOS100



Series: Growing up together [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby Adora, Baby Catra, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: How Catra and Adora meet
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pre catradora
Series: Growing up together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790554
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn out to be part of a series, it might not.

Adora remembered perfectly well how she and Catra had first met. Adora was around 4 years old and Shadow Weaver had just come back from another attack on a scavenger town.

It was an attack that Hordak had deemed necessary as the town was filled with homeless and "filthy creatures", that would most likely provide him with more orphans. Or as he saw them, future cadets, as he no longer had the ability to open a portal and force people to work for him. Hordak had all the time in the world to find children with a clean slate, ready to be molded into soldiers for the horde. 

Shadow Weaver had left Adora in the Black Garnet chamber, and before she knew it, Adora saw her commanding officer come inside with a cardboard box. Adora paid no attention to it, until the woman set it down, and something inside shuffled. 

“Adora, come here,” Shadow Weaver had decided that Adora needed a playmate, another child her age to interact with. “I’ve brought you a friend.”

“Frien?” asked the toddler, already waddling her way over to the woman and the box.

“Yes, friend,” she opened the box, and coaxed the kitten-looking creature to peek out.

Adora peered inside, and was met with a fuzzy face, fluffy ears, and mismatching eyes staring right back at her.

“I've named her Catra, say hello,” Shadow Weaver saw no purpose in last names.

“Catra? Hello,” Adora stretched her arm out to help Catra leave the box and go play with her. 

Reluctantly, Catra took the other girl’s arm, but accidentally scratched her a bit, as she still hadn’t properly learned how to sheath her claws, or be gentle with them.

“No! You wretched child!” Shadow Weaver yanked the child away from Adora as she heard her cry out. Shadow Weaver ran out to get some bandages, while Catra huddled in a corner, crying in confusion of what she did wrong.

______________________________________________________________

Adora looked down at the scratches on her arm and heard sniffling coming from the direction where Shadow Weaver threw her new friend. She waddled over and saw the face of a scared cat-looking girl. She looked wild, almost feral, but Adora continued to approach her until she sat on the box across from her. Catra looked curiously at the scratches on Adora’s arm, “I did that?” she asked with wide, almost sorry eyes. It looked painful.

“Mhm,” hummed Adora in response, “but it don’t hurt.”  
“I help them go away?” asked Catra, she had seen her mommy do it sometimes when she got hurt. She didn’t know what happened to her mommy, but she disappeared some time before the new lady found her. 

Adora looked reluctant, but eventually, she stuck out her arm and nodded. She was surprised when Catra started to lick the scratches, but it tickled so she just waited and giggled while the other girl tried to fix her mistake.

When she was done, Adora looked back down on her arm and noticed that the scratches that had been there before had faded a little. Meanwhile, Catra sat back and smiled at her work.

Adora looked back up and that was when she noticed the other girl’s tail. She had seen them before, on other cadets, but those were all scaly and big. Catra’s tail was fluffy and thin. Without thinking, she reached for the girl’s tail, but pulled back when Catra let out a small hiss and grabbed her tail. Adora looked into the girl’s turquoise and golden eyes, silently asking for permission, until Catra’s tail stopped whipping around and it was settled on the floor to let Adora touch it. 

Adora grabbed the tail gently and started giggling again. She poked and prodded at it but Catra didn’t mind, Catra made it start thumping the ground, and moved it away each time Adora tried to catch it again. Catra liked making Adora laugh, and that was how Shadow Weaver found them when she came back with the bandages, now useless to Adora.


End file.
